Teen Mom 2012
by Victoriously1000
Summary: Chihaya, Takane, and Azusa are all pregnant with their first children. Will this kind of common ground bring them together as friends and make new opportunities or drive them apart and ruin their jobs as idols? Rated T for mild language, vague and not so vague mentions of sex, and violence. If you consider almost getting ran over and cutting your leg in the process violent.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Idolmaster anime or games and whatnot. I wish I did. But I own the idea for this story and my OC, so you can't take it without my written permission! **

**Enjoy the story!**

Chihaya's Pov:

*This can't be happening...No, I bet this was all a horrible nightmare and I'll wake soon...Any day now... *sigh* This is actually happening to me. Now I'm a bad person! I should just call Louta and tell him what happened. He will know what to do! ... "Mitarai residence, Shouta speaking!" I heard from the other line. "Hey, can I talk to Louta please?" I asked calmly. "Sure, one sec!" he exclaimed. I wonder how long it will take for him to-"Hey Chihaya," Louta interrupted. "Hey babe..." I said becoming more and more choked up. "What's wrong," he asked after a short pause."N-nothing. N-n-nothing is wrong," I croaked with a lump in my throat. "I can hear that something is wrong."Well, _you're_ wrong."Just tell me."I-I just can't!"Wait...Were you choked up because of something that happened?"Yes..."...OMG! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T GET PREGNANT FROM WHAT HAPPENED A FEW WEEKS AGO! I started to sob. "Oh god. I'll be over in 5 minutes!" He hung up. I broke into tears on the floor of the production studio.

I just can't do this. I'll be a horrible mom! You know what, I'm going to wipe my tears and take an off day. I just can't work like this today. "Good morning Chihaya-san!" Yayoi exclaimed from across the room. "Hey," I said, feeling downcast. "What's wrong Chihaya-san? You usually seem happier in the morning."It's probably just the flu," I lied, "I'm going to take the day off." I left to my apartment without saying another word to anyone.

Later...

Takane's Pov:

"This is going to be so exciting!" Azusa exclaimed as we walked to the production studio. "Just calm yourself down," I said. "I can't! Doing a group tour with only us and Chihaya will be so much fun!"I know that it will be very enjoyable, but your excitement can turn into stress and that is not good. For us especially."I know, I know. It's bad for the baby."Good job. You finally remembered _something _I told you," I said.

At 765 Pro...

"Good morning Azusa and Takane! What's up?" Yayoi said when we entered the office. "Nothing much, but have you seen Chihaya today?" I inquired. "Chihaya said that she felt sick and took the day off. But I heard her crying about something when I was walking up the stairs."Did you hear anything that she said?"All I heard her say was 'I just can't do this. I'll be a horrible- something'. I couldn't make out the last word she said."Well thanks anyway." Could Chihaya be in our situation too? I wonder...

* * *

*:Chihaya is looking at a positive pregnancy test.

**You know how babies are made. I didn't want to elaborate on that.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter is done! Just so you know, this fanfic is loosely based on a dream that had this plot and it had the exact same characters and stuff. Review if you like it and I will post soon.**

**Ps. In the next chapter, one of the girls (That is pregnant. Just so you know.) will blow a fuse and start swearing about another girl. Here is a riddle to help you find out who it is:**

**To find out who did this, you will have to pay attention to everything I tell you. Also you have to follow my directions very closely, so listen up. Kick a local puppy or dog. Act like a chicken for 5 seconds after you walk away from the dog or puppy. Now, you must jump in place 10 times before doing the last step. Eat one thing that you like a lot and kiss your hand once; the name of the girl who did it will appear in the opposite hand in 10 seconds. (Riddle over)**

**Did you figure it out yet? If you do, the review this story and say your answer in the review.**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Common Ground: Part 1

**A/N: What's up everybody? So I hope you liked the first chapter and there will be more drama in this one. Also, I have to show you how to decode that riddle at the end of the first chap. Here we go. Ok, so all you have to do to find out who did it is look at the first letter of each sentence in the riddle. (I knew that nobody could figure that one out.) So yeah. Um... This chapter will be longer than the other on by a lot, and I first wanted to divide it into four parts, but I'll split it into two parts. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chihaya's Pov:

I'm still crying. I am just such a wimp. At least Louta is here to comfort me. "Everything will be fine," Louta said while trying to comfort me. "No it won't! My job alone barely pays for food and the rent for this place, and not to be rude, but you don't have a job whatsoever!"`"Well I'll get a job singing with my little brother, and be a janitor at my school also. I heard that both jobs pay a lot of cash." "Fine, but I will work my job until I have to go on maternity leave." "Make sure to not get stressed out!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Louta said as he got up and walked to the door.

Takane's Pov:

"Hello," Azusa and I said as Louta opened the door. "Hey girls, come on in... So, what brings you here?" "We were looking for Chihaya at the studio, but Yayoi told us that Chihaya was sick and went home. We need to speak with her," Azusa said politely. Chihaya looked embarrassed. "I'll go make some lunch," Louta said as he left the room and went into the kitchen area. We walked up to Chihaya. "I know that you really aren't sick Chihaya," I said while sitting on the couch next to her. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now," Chihaya said, starting to look nervous. "I know what you're hiding from us. Actually, we're going through the same thing currently." "You're lying! Only Louta knows!" "Well, what if I told you that we know you are pregnant?" Chihaya started to cry. Oh God. Why the moodiness this early? "It's ok kiddo. We'll help you through it all," I said while letting her cry into my shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"Really?" Chihaya asked innocently. "Yes. Both of us can help. We're going through the same thing after all," Azusa said. "I never asked, but how far along are you Azusa?" I inquired. "Oh! Well, I found out last week that I am 4 months pregnant." "How did you not notice that you were pregnant for that long?" Chihaya asked.

"The baby started kicking last month and I thought that my kidneys were fighting each other, but the Producer said that wasn't possible and I went to the doctor. They told me that I was four months pregnant a week ago." "Why did you ask the Producer about that?" "He's my husband. Why wouldn't I tell him?" "Oh. That's why you've been so lovey with him for the past year." "Yup! He's all mine." "So Azusa, do you know that the gender of your baby is?" I asked curiously. "Yeah! I'm having a girl! The Producer and I are so excited!" "What is the Producer's name anyway?" "He doesn't want me to tell people about it." "Come on! Tell us!" "Fine, his first name is NiMaya." I couldn't help but giggle and neither could Chihaya. "That name is so girly!" I said in between giggles. "That's actually my great aunt's name too!" Chihaya said while laughing harder than me. "Lunch is ready," Louta yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay girls," Louta said when we were all in the kitchen, "I made Azusa her favorite sandwich in the shape of a dragon, I made Chihaya her favorite salad, and I made Takane a large bowl of ramen with extra broth. Enjoy!"

I started to eat and didn't stop. I'm just SO hungry. "Cool your jets Takane. You'll burn yourself." Louta said. I looked up from my ramen and stared at him with my death glare.(I think that made him wet his pants.) "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" "N-nothing," Louta said starting to get scared. "YOU TOLD ME TO COOL MY JETS! HELL NO! I'M FUCKING STARVING AND YOU DARE TELL ME TO 'COOL MY JETS'! FUCK YOU BASTARD!" "Takane, I can literally see fire in your eyes. Louta's right, you should just slow down and take a chill pill," Chihaya said. "OH! LOOK WHO'S TALKING NOW! LITTLE MISS 'I'LL GET FREAKY WITH MY BOYFRIEND! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!' JUST LOOK WHERE YOU ARE NOW, YOU WORTHLESS FUCK! YOU BARELY HAVE A JOB AND YOUR BOY TOY DOESN'T HAVE ONE AT ALL! JUST FUCK YOU AND YOUR LIFE! WHEN YOU DIE I'LL BE THE FIRST TO SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE!" I yelled and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: So, was this chapter liked by some people? If you liked it, then review. Also if you didn't like it, then review and tell me what you didn't like or if you wanted to criticize. That's cool also. So I will do some shoutouts to the ones who reviewed on or before June 3rd.**

**Anon: Did you drink some Hatorade(Gatorade for haters.) before you wrote that comment? Plus I'm not from Japan or know much about honorifics, so I didn't know about that. :p **

**tikitikitikidesukaRH: Ur so nice. Thank you for the positivity and you will find out who the father of Takane's baby in the next chap.**

**fan of toukane: Yeah, Chihaya is quite a bit OOC for this story. That's the only way the plot would work in this instance.**

**randomerz: Thank you for saying that you like my fanfic. People like you make me feel like my work has paid off.**

**opi: Yes, Louta is my OC an is Shouta's 16-year-old brother. Thanks for the compliment at the end.**

**anonymouseeee: Thanks for saying that it's clever! That's really nice of you to say.**

**imreviewing: I agree that Azusa is way too sweet and nice to blow a fuze, but Chihaya also seemed unlikely to curse either so I picked Takane. I figured that no one would guess Takane.**

**Senshi Sun: You can't tell me what character to use. I bet very few people would pick Ai Hidaka's mom. Plus, it would have had to take place in the past and I'm all about the present and future.**

**So thanks to everyone that read this story or reviewed it. Also, I'm not trying to be mean when people give a bad review. That's their opinion and I'm just voicing my opinions of what they said to me. But anyway, I'll update next week. **

**See you then!**


End file.
